Arranged
by princess-katie
Summary: Oneshot. Grace Montague was very happy in her relationship with her brother's friend, Cassius Warrington. That is, until she found out her marriage had already been arranged, threatening to break up the couple. Warrington/OC


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, as it is the property of the very talented JKR**

Arranged

Grace Montague was in a fairly good mood at breakfast - it was a saturday which meant no school work and Christmas was fast approaching.

She sat with her best friends Delia Greengrass, Sophia Burke and Lindsay Zabini whilst they discussed the prospect of the next Hogsmede trip.

Meanwhile the boys out of their friends - Adrian Pucey (boyfriend of Lindsay), Terence Higgs (boyfriend of Sophia), Miles Bletchley, Graham Montague (Grace's twin) and Cassius Warrington (boyfriend of Grace) - sat together talking about the quidditch season.

Grace had only last night told her brother of her relationship with Cassius, and he had taken it suprisingly well - once he stopped shouting about going behind his back.

She'd been with Cassius about 6 months, and one way or another, even though they tried to keep it secret all of their friends bar Graham Montague, had found out.

Her good mood was dampened however, when the morning post came.

Grace didn't even notice her parents' owl until Graham pointed it out, and the owl dropped a letter for Grace, but none for Graham.

Grace curiously opened the letter - why were her parents bothering to write to her now? They barely ever wrote, and she'd be going home for Christmas in two weeks anyway.

' What does she want? ' Lindsay asked curiously, as Delia and Sophia tried to look over her shoulder at it.

Grace scanned the letter and the more she read, the further her jaw dropped. By the time she'd finished reading, her eyes were wide as saucers.

' What's wrong? ' Adrian asked, breaking off from his conversation with Miles and Terence.

Grace looked up from the letter and glared at her brother,' Did you know about this? ' she demanded.

He didn't answer, averting his gaze toa spot of table in front of him.

' You did! ' she snapped,' were you part of the decision making, you little toerag?! '

Cassius reached over the table and laid his hand ontop of hers,' What is it? ' he asked softly.

She pulled her hand away and looked around at her friend, the fury in her eyes very clear,' My _loving parents, _take great pleasure in announcing that they've arranged a marriage for me! '

There was a chorus of,' What? ' and ' No! '

Graham didn't even look embarrassed, whilst Cassius' hand curled into a fist and he clammed up.

' Oh yeah,' Grace nodded, standing up,' apparently it's all arranged for when I leave Hogwarts, and we're going to _"discuss is further" _when I get home for Christmas. It's like they're trying to ruin my life! Why can't they just stay out of it? '

With that she stormed away, leaving her friends looking at each other in suprise.

' Someone should go after her,' Graham said, biting his lip.

' Well it shouldn't be you, you useless git! ' Cassius hissed,' you knew about this and didn't even bother to say anything to her? This is messed everything up,' he moaned, slamming his hand down on the table.

Miles punched his shoulder,' C'mon mate,' he said,' maybe you can reason with her parents or something. '

Graham shook his head,' You've got this all wrong. '

And Graham had stood up and left the Great Hall, in pursuit of his sister beofre anyone could say anything else.

Finding her wasn't a difficult task - he went straight for the common room, and caught up with her beofre she could get up the staircase to the girls dormitory.

' Grace, wait! ' he called.

She whipped around and glared at him,' How could you?! ' she demanded.

Luckily, the common room was deserted, as everyone was at breakfast, so no-one was there to hear their argument.

He shook his head,' What's your problem? ' he asked.

She took a step closer,' My problem? You're the one who was in on it with mum and dad to arrange the rest of my life! '

' And what's so wrong about wanting to know that my little sister's going to be set for the rest of her life? ' Graham demanded.

' Because I don't want to marry some random guy! You lot can't make my choices for me! '

' We're trying to help! ' he insisted.

She threw her arms up in the air in distress,' I don't want to marry some stranger who I don't love. Probably won't even like! '

There was a pause, during which Graham looked baffled,' But - but I thought you liked him? '

That threw Grace off her guard. ' _What? '_

Graham raised his eyebrows,' But you - and - last night you said you'd been seeing him for ages! Surely that means you feel something for him? '

Grace held up her palm,' Woah - wait - what're you - '

He cut her off with a smirk,' Wait - you didn't think we'd marry you off to some stranger? Mum and Dad have been mates with his mum and dad for ages. It's Warrington, you div! '

Grace's mouth hung open slightly, before she smiled,' Cassius? I'm engaged to _Cassius? '_

Graham nodded,' We were hardly going to marry you off to a stranger, were we? We all thought you could be happy enough with Warrington - and then last night, when you told me you'd been seeing him for a while, I thought it was all perfect. '

Grace laughed, and when the rest of her friends came barrelling into the common room, she was still laughing.

They didn't notice her laughter. The girls pulled her into a group hug and muttered about how sorry they were. The lads told her it was a bugger, and then Cassius took her hand and told her they'd work something out.

Grace shook her head at them and laughed,' No - Graham just told me. My intended; it's Cassius.'

His jaw dropped and he grinned,' No way? '

She laughed,' Yeah,'

He beamed and kissed her cheek,' Oh babe, this is brilliant. '

Their friends all laughed and cheered, hugging Cassius and Grace at the same time and rejoicing in the happy news.

Much later on that day, the pair sat in the corner of the common room - his arm draped lazily over her shoulders.

' I'm so glad things ended OK,' she muttered.

' Me too, love, me too,' he said,' it would be so awful not to be able to hold you again, and kiss you again, and just _be _with you again. '

She smiled at him and kissed his cheek,' Well, now it looks like we've a very long time to spend together. '


End file.
